Build:A/R PvE Critical Interrupt
This build is mainly intended for the constant disruption of a single target, focusing on casters. Nevertheless, utilized properly, it is even capable of interrupting a fairly high amount skill-less melee attacks in a row. It is especially helpful during Boss fights. Attributes and Skills prof=Assassin/Ranger Critical=12+1+1 Marksmanship=12AccuracyEyeof the MasterAgilityShotOptionalHim!"Vanguard Assassin Support/build There are four main variants for the Optional Slot. Chose the Elite Skill that best suits your style: * Broad Head Arrow inflicts Dazed condition, taking your disruptive capabilities against casters to the maximum. This variation will make short work out of any caster. * Barrage will work considerable damage on mobs of foes (especially to those that "ball-up"), granting you the option of switching to Nuking when needed, and perfect energy management. However, keep in mind that this skill will take away your main disruptive capabilities whilst being utilized. *Burning Arrow deals some extra damage and inflicts Burning condition, substantially increasing your DPS. This variation allows you the option of all-around spiking as opposed to the other foremost-interrupt variations. The other option for this particular variant (for which higher energy levels are recommended) is to substitute Savage Shot with Concussion Shot, which takes away the skill for specific interruption, but gives you spiking abilities against casters that the other option does not grant. prof=Assassin/Ranger Critical=12+1+1 Marksmanship=12AccuracyEyeof the MasterAgilityShotArrowHim!"Vanguard Assassin Support/build * Incendiary Arrows, as a final variant, will allow for the interruption of up to three simultaneous foes every five seconds, with the perk of three seconds of burning condition for some extra damage. prof=Assassin/Ranger Critical=12+1+1 Marksmanship=12AccuracyEyeof the MasterAgilityShotArrowsHim!"Vanguard Assassin Support/build Equipment * Armor-'A Critical Strikes Head Piece with a Critical Strikes rune of choice: a Superior Rune makes a non-critical arrow a rather rare sight, but a Minor Rune doesn't leave your character exposed to such a low health level and still performs appropriately. The rest of the armor depends on player's style and/or purpose. * '''Weapons-' Any Sundering Shortbow of Fortitude (Armor Penetration 20% (Chance 20%) & HP+30) with either "Guided By Fate" (Damage+15% while enchanted) or "Strength and honor" (Damage+15% while Health is above 50%) is the core requirement for the build, as it is the Bow type with the quickest Attack Rate and therefore grants more opportunities for a critical with Disruptive Accuracy, and will repetitively even stop regular melee attackers in their tracks. If using Barrage, a Zealous (Energy regeneration: -1. Energy gained on hit: 1) Bow of choice is recommended. Moreover, add a Sundering Hornbow of Fortitude if spiking. Usage * Activate skills Disruptive Accuracy, Critical Eye, and Way of the Master. Maintain them '''permanently; they are your engine. * Activate skill Critical Agility just before engaging in combat. * Make use of your Elite Skill adequately: apply Broad Head Arrow on healers or potential threat of greatest concern, spam Barrage when no particular disruption is needed, and spam Burning Arrow as much as possible. Utilize Incendiary Arrows whenever deemed apropriate. * Activate "Finish Him!" as soon as target's health has dropped under 50%. * Utilize EVAS as needed, keeping in mind it has a 30 second recharge time with an effective duration of about half of that (unless you are fighting Charr). * Trigger Savage Shot as needed for specific skill interruption. Counters * Blindness * Disenchantment. * Anti-melee hexes (in particular, those that reduce your Attack Speed; e.g. Faintheartedness). Variants The ''Condition Variant'' *Should the area be plagued with condition saturation (in particular Blindness and Weakness) to a degree at which monks cannot remove it efficiently, Assassin's Remedy or Antidote Signet should be included into the build, preferably replacing EVAS, although it also works properly in replacement of "Finish Him!". prof=Assassin/Ranger Critical=12+1+1 Marksmanship=12AccuracyEyeof the MasterAgilityShotOptionalHim!"Remedy/build prof=Assassin/Ranger Critical=12+1+1 Marksmanship=12AccuracyEyeof the MasterAgilityShotOptionalHim!"Signet/build The ''Self-Healing Variant'' *Another Problem encountered sometimes is the necessity for self-healing. Should this be the case, replace EVAS or"Finish Him!" with Way of Perfection. This variation has a drawback: a Minor Rune of Critical Strikes may not be sufficient for full efficiency. prof=Assassin/Ranger Critical=10+1+1 Shadow=8+1 Marksmanship=12AccuracyEyeof the MasterAgilityShotOptionalHim!"of Perfection/build. The ''Defense Variant'' *If it is physical defense that should be the problem, such as in the case of mobs of multiple melee foes coming up close to bash and slash you away, the best option would be applying the classical Critical Defenses to the build in exchange of either EVAS or "Finish Him!". prof=Assassin/Ranger Critical=12+1+1 Marksmanship=12AccuracyEyeof the MasterAgilityShotOptionalHim!"Defenses/build Notes * Combinations of the three Variants may work well. * Despite this being an interrupt build, for better team support, it may be required that the skill replaced becomes Savage Shot rather than EVAS or "Finish Him!". * Shroud of distress may also be considered, as it provides both Self-Healing, and Defense (75% chance to block), occupying only one slot. The drawbacks are the long recharge time (in case of interruption/disenchantment), and the gamble that working with Health levels below 50% represents. * Unlike other similar builds, this build does not make use of triple shot. The reasons for this are as follows:unlike Triple Shot, Savage Shot has a 100% chance of disruption, and Savage Shot's activation and recharge times are both considerably lower than Triple Shot's. See Also * Build:A/R Critical Interrupter * Build:A/R Mosquito --Clan of Onewing 19:38, December 14, 2010 (UTC)